Art Room blues
by SabenAbyss
Summary: The art room is a wonderful place, ne? SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

Art Room Blues

Deidara and Sasori were in their school art room after classes, working on a project their art teacher, Konan, gave them that day and they were the only students who refused to leave it to the last minute like some people. AKA Tobi and Nagato.

"Deidara, can you get me the hot glue gun?" Sasori asked, holding a piece of their artwork in place.

"Hmm? Sure thing, danna." said the blond, putting down his paint brush and walking over to the heated gun.

Sasori didn't mean to watch him, it was just something that happened whenever he saw the blond doing something, although their was an advantage to watching the blond because he saw the younger about to grab the gun by the heating source.

"Deidara, don't-!"

"Owww!!" Deidara screamed, dropping the object and pulling his burnt hand to his chest.

The redhead stopped what he was doing and ran over to the now crying blond.

"Deidara, are you okay?" the elder asked, gripping the blond's shoulders.

"Danna...it hurts, un." Deidara whimpered, leaning into Sasori's chest.

"We have to get it under cold water..." Sasori said, helping the blond to the sink and put his hand under the running water.

Deidara squirmed and whimpered as the cold water hit his skin. After a few minutes the water stopped and he felt the redhead lift his hand away from the sink.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little, un."

Deidara felt Sasori's arms wrap around his shaking body as they both slid down to the floor. They stayed like that for twenty minutes until Deidara pulled back from his Danna's chest.

"Arigatou, Sasori-danna." the blond said with a small smile. "I should've been more careful, hmm?"

Sasori scowled and pulled Deidara into a tight embrace. "Your an idiot, you know that Deidara? Your lucky you didn't get hurt so bad."

"D-danna...gomen..." Deidara mumbled and pulled back before speaking again. "I didn't mean to-"

The blond wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was pushed down onto the ground with Sasori on top of him, attacking his mouth and straddling his hips.

For the two teens it was pure heaven, but they were only human and humans needed air.

"If you ever do anything so stupid again I swear I'll hurt you so bad that the glue gun won't seem so bad."

Deidara laughed slightly before leaning up to give the redhead a quick kiss. "If its you hurting me, I don't care."

"So where is he?" asked a blond haired girl named Sky. Her and her friend, Rio, were walking down the halls looking for their brothers, Deidara and Sasori.

"Sasori said that he was going to be in the art room with **your** oniisan." said a pale redhead, turning around a corner that led straight to the art room.

"Rio-chan! Don't walk so fast!" Sky yelled, hurrying to catch up to the redhead.

CRASH!

Both girls stopped walking and looked at each other before yelling."It came from the art room!" and both teens raced to the door, but stopped when they heard a long moan come from the other side of the door.

"W-what do thinks happening?" the blond asked.

"I just remembered, I have Sasori's keys, so lets leave those two alone and get a smoothie." the pale teen said, ushering the older girl toward the parking lot.

**HAHAHA!!!! TAKE THAT religious EDUCATION CLASS! Yes, I wrote this during religious education class...actually I write a lot of things in religious education class... but nevermind that!! This story I originally wrote for Rio because she adores this pairing. happy hols everyone!**


	2. Plagiarism AN IMPORTANT

Cyan: _This is in response to what has been posted and brought to awareness by three people. When I woke up this morning and checked my emails and saw Online! was updated I got extremely happy. But when I read the content of the chapter – and went on to read what I am about to tell you about – I was outraged. Just like Juura99, I have never felt the urge to through my laptop out the window, nor have I ever felt sick to my stomach by reading this persons vulgar language towards another author who kindly asked them not to report and re-post her stories._

_Everyone I know on this site is here to publish their own stories, and to get feedback and make friends. Or at least that's what I think. So when I went on to read the original story by Vitty Rose re-posted by Lanie12777 I felt disgusted at what this troller wrote to FoxyFirefly. Please go read the story and stop plagiarism by this LazyBones89. I know she may just be stealing Inuyasha stories right now, but it won't be long before she/he goes onto Naruto ones. And I personally don't want her stealing all the great Naruto stories I've read._

.net/s/6766548/1/bPlagiarism_b


End file.
